The invention concerns an artificial respiration bag, comprising an inflatable sidewards folded reservoir having a holding element and a support forming an opening volume which is connected to a cuff.
This type of respiration bag, made from rubber, is utilized for artificial respiration.
Artificial respiration is necessary in the event that an injured or sick individual is no longer capable of sufficient independent breathing, i.e. of taking-in sufficient oxygen and giving-off sufficient carbon dioxide. Artificial respiration is normally used in conjunction with anaesthesia.
Artificial respiration is possible both with and without an artificial respiration apparatus. One type of artificial respiration involves the use of an artificial respiration bag. The artificial respiration bag is folded at its side and can be inflated and collapsed to effect the artificial respiration. Conventional artificial respiration bags have a cuff with which the artificial respiration bag is connected to an oxygen feed-line and with which it can be connected to a breathing mask. The artificial respiration bag is hand-operatable and is standard equipment in ambulances, operation rooms and the like.
The conventional respiration bag is made from rubber in order to be able to manufacture the artificial respiration bag with sufficient safety and strength, in particular in the strongly loaded transition region between the reservoir and the cuff and in the vicinity of the holding element. Due to its rubber elastic properties, the conventional respiration bag satisfies the requirements of ISO-standard 5362 which must be fulfilled by this type of respiration bag.
The conventional artificial respiration bag made from rubber has, however, the disadvantage that contact therewith can lead to allergic or over-sensitive reactions both in the patient as well as in the responsible physician or nursing staff. In the event that the conventional respiration bag is made from latex or from a similar material, latex allergies can occur.
The conventional artificial respiration bag made from rubber or latex has the additional disadvantage that this type of material ages and suffers from a reduction in its elasticity after a certain amount of use. As a result there is a tendency for the conventional artificial respiration bag to crack or tear after a certain period of time.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the present invention to further improve the conventional artificial respiration bag in such a fashion that it is manufactured from a material to which the skin is insensitive, which does not cause any allergic reactions, and which also fulfills the strength and safety requirements of ISO-standard 5362.